Mi vida y mi salvación
by Agadea
Summary: Mis sueños, mis pesadillas...todo se centra en ti y tú eres la única que puedes salvarme. Solo tú...Akane.


LOS PERSONAJES DE ½ NO ME PERTENECEN

Nuevamente estoy aquí con una historia de Ranma, aunque esta vez es un one shot. Es algo dramática y angustiosa, pero aun así espero que os guste. Los que me conocéis ya os imaginareis que tiene lemon, pero lo comento por si alguien no lo sabe y no le gusta ese tipo de lectura.

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Mi vida y mi salvación….**

La violencia con que agito mi cabeza, esparce por los alrededores cientos de gotas que se desprenden de mis ahora rojos y húmedos cabellos mientras escucho las hirientes y burlonas risas de mi viejo. Apretando con fuerza mis puños, puedo sentir como la ira que se va desatando en mi interior me recorre enteramente y desde mi posición en el centro del pequeño estanque donde me encuentro sentado y hundido hasta el cuello, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, con mis ojos llameando de ira, que solo consigue que se vuelvan a escuchar sus risotadas con mayor fuerza.

Esta contento. ¡Oh si...está muy satisfecho!.. porque después de mucho tiempo ha conseguido obtener una pequeña victoria ante mi. Ha logrado cogerme desprevenido y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, he acabado con mis huesos en el interior de la charca, haciendo compañía a los peces de colores de los que Sound está tan orgulloso. Disfrutando de su efímero momento de gloria, lo veo hinchar el pecho para presumir ante mi madre y regodearse mientras hace unos torpes pasos de baile desde el seguro y seco borde del estanque.

Finalmente me decido a salir de mi medio acuático bufando molesto y me incorporo lentamente escuchando de fondo las payasadas de mi progenitor. Mi cuerpo se caldea debido al aura de furia tan ardiente que me rodea y que estoy casi seguro que conseguiría hacer hervir el agua. Mi aspecto furioso al parecer impresiona a mi padre, que cesa en sus burlas y tragando saliva se mete al interior del salón donde el delicioso aroma del desayuno que Kasumi ya está disponiendo sobre la mesa, le parece entonces más atractivo que provocar a su irritado hijo.

Mis ropas chorreantes van dejando un reguero de agua por donde paso, que procuro evitar antes de entrar en la casa, retorciéndolas con rabia para escurrirlas lo máximo posible y de paso poder calmar así un poco mi frustración. Con la compresión y amabilidad que le caracteriza, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se acerca para echarme un poco del contenido de una tetera caliente por encima de mi cabeza, y en un segundo noto mi cuerpo crecer y fortalecerse notablemente, recuperando su masculina forma original y logrando que mi ánimo mejore bastante. No se por qué, pero últimamente se me está haciendo cada vez mas insoportable la transformación. Me siento horriblemente mal cuando paso a convertirme en la chica de rojizos cabellos, a la que de forma enfermiza estoy empezando a odiar.

Con un sincero gracias, me encamino hacia el interior de la vivienda maldiciendo en voz baja el destino que se empeña en ponerme las cosas tan difíciles.

No es que esté especialmente irritado por que mi padre me haya vencido en esta ocasión. Lo cierto es que él mismo está completamente sorprendido ante el inesperado resultado de nuestro enfrentamiento. No es tonto, aunque lo parezca y sabe que su inesperada victoria se ha debido a un golpe de suerte y sobre todo a mi falta de concentración, pero lo que no sabe es cual es la razón que la está ocasionando…y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa que lo sepa.

Agobiado me dirijo hacia las escalera para subir hasta el cuarto de aseo y poder tomar un baño bien caliente, a ver si con suerte consigue relajarme lo suficiente para enfrentar el duro día que me espera. Pesadamente voy subiendo los peldaños uno tras otro, pensando en lo atormentada que resulta mi existencia y solo por una causa. Una única cosa que me esta consumiendo y haciéndome perder la razón. Una imagen de azulados cabellos y ojos marrones que me acosa incansablemente hasta en mis más profundos y secretos sueños sin dejarme siquiera dormir. Si...ella, el origen de mis desvelos y mis penurias…Akane…

Mi violenta prometida que desde hace algún tiempo inunda mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón de sentimientos y sensaciones que no me dejan vivir y que me están llevando al borde de la locura. No sé a ciencia cierta cuando empezó todo. Lo único que si sé es que mi vida ya no es lo mismo y eso me está pasando factura.

A poco de alcanzar el rellano superior de la escalera, mi camino se ve entorpecido por una silueta que consigue que me detenga de inmediato con el corazón en la garganta. Solo una palabra sale de mis labios_…"Akane"_

- Buenos días, Ranma…

Su suave voz me llega los oídos como una tenue melodía sacándome de mi estados de idiotez aguda.

- Bu..buenos días …Akane…

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo viendo mi lamentable y húmedo estado.

- Me he caído al estanque..- respondo simplemente. Ante su perpleja mirada, solamente añado.- luchando con mi viejo…

Sus cejas se arquean con curiosidad pero a mi no me apetece aclarar nada mas. Supongo que estará sorprendida al intuir que el inútil de padre que tengo, haya conseguido vencerme y lanzarme a hacer compañía a los peces, y la verdad es que la entiendo. Con casi dieciocho años ya, hace mucho tiempo que mi viejo no es rival para mí. Girando mi cara hacia un lado para que no vea mi pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, le respondo antes de que me haga la inevitable pregunta. – Me he descuidado un poco, eso es todo….

- Bueno, cualquiera tiene un mal día…

Su condescendencia me irrita. _¡Cualquiera menos yo!_..pienso con furia mientras aprieto mis puños ante la frustración que me corroe. Aun posicionado dos peldaños mas abajo sigo estando un poco más alto que ella. Mis ojos la miran furiosos pero mi rabia se deshace como un azucarillo en agua en el momento en que sus castaños ojos me devuelven la mirada y su sonrisa embellece su perfecto rostro.

Delicadamente pone una mano en mi hombro con suavidad.

- No es para tanto Ranma…posiblemente estarías cansado.

"_Si…por tu culpa_" grito, pero solamente en mi mente, ya que sigo siendo tan tremendamente cobarde que no soy capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta. Entonces ella desciende un peldaño y yo subo otro. Nos encontramos al mismo nivel y a escasos centímetros de distancia, entonces puedo percibir desde la cercanía que compartimos, el sutil y delicioso aroma que ella desprende. Mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato haciendo que mi sangre bulla caliente y espesa por el interior de mis venas y mi corazón empiece a correr la maratón. Mis manos hormiguean por la necesidad de averiguar si esa piel es tan tersa y aterciopelada como parece dejando que mis dedos la recorran enteramente, pero gracias a Dios, consigo reprimirme a tiempo de hacer alguna estupidez. Mis músculos se tensan pero mi cerebro se aletarga y ya no funciona correctamente. Reprimo mis impulsos con gran esfuerzo y finalmente, me quedo idiotizado nuevamente y sin remedio.

Cuando salgo de mi estado de ensoñación, mi pequeña ya casi ha llegado a la planta baja, para desaparecer de mis vista segundos después. Desesperado corro hasta llegar al baño y dando un portazo me meto bajo la ducha y abro el agua fría. Mi forma femenina aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez la recibo aliviado. Cada vez me está resultando más difícil vivir así..

Cerrando los ojos recuerdo lo pasado días atrás, cuando Akane cumplió los diecisiete y se organizó una pequeña fiesta en el dojo para celebrarlo. Fue solo una pequeña celebración. Algunos amigos del Furinkan y alguno otro más. El resto de la familia, inducidos por Kasumi y mi madre, se fueron para darnos algo de libertad a los jóvenes, y la verdad es que acertaron, ya que dudo que hubiéramos disfrutado mucho con ellos por aquí pululando y fastidiando.

Fue una velada muy entretenida. Akane estaba verdaderamente preciosa y arrebatadoramente femenina esa noche. Nadie podía imaginar al verla que ella pudiera ser la misma chica que golpeaba sin piedad y con la fuerza de una bola de demolición cada vez que se enfada. Con su ajustado e impresionante vestido negro y sus zapatos de tacón, era la imagen mas seductora y sexy que jamás hubiera imaginado. No cabía la menor duda de que mi pequeña marimacho era la mujer más deseable del planeta, ..por lo menos para mí.

No sé como puede controlarme cuando por azares del destino acabé bailando con ella. No me gusta mucho bailar. Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas, y no estaba tentado de hacerlo, pero al ver como otros babosos se acercaban a ella para rogarle un baile y sobarla de paso, sentí como algo se incendiaba en mi interior y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya la tenia entre mis brazos y nos dejábamos llevar por la romántica melodía.

Durante largos minutos, mis manos apresaban su esbelta cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre mi pecho. Supongo que notaria la fuerza y velocidad de mis latidos, pero en ese momento no me importó. Lo único que yo era capaz de percibir era el tenue calor de su cuerpo y el fragante aroma de su piel. Poco a poco me fui volviendo más audaz y mis manos iban cada vez más allá. Cerrando el cerco que tenia sobre su talle, la aproximé a mí mientras mis dedos subían lentamente por su espalda. Sin saber como, mi boca estaba sobre su sienes y mis labios hacia contacto con su blanca piel. La sentí suspirar bajo esa pequeña caricia y esa fue mi perdición.

En ese momento lo único que quería era llevarla a algún lugar apartado, donde poder hacer mil locuras con ella. Un discreto y oscuro rincón donde mis ansias por ella pudieran ser saciadas. Buscando desesperadamente ese hipotético lugar, desvié mi atención de todo lo que nos rodeaba y por eso no lo vi venir.

Un idiota. Un autentico gilipollas que borracho se acercó tambaleante hacia nosotros para hablar con mi marimacho y que al llegar arrojó sobre mi, el helado contenido de su bebida. En cuestión de segundos ya no era..yo mismo. En mi lugar y abrazando a una sorprendida Akane, estaba mi alter ego. La voluptuosa pelirroja que convertía mi existencia en un infierno.

Con la cabeza baja y extrema lentitud, aparté mis ahora pequeñas manos de mi prometida y a grandes zancadas me alejé de la fiesta y…de ella…

Perdido en mis amargos recuerdos, casi no noto la frialdad del agua que me cae desde la ducha. Suspirando y con mis alborotadas hormonas ya bajo control, giro el pomo del grifo hacia el agua caliente para poder volver a mi forma masculina. Bajo mi atenta mirada, mi cuerpo vuelve a cambiar trasformándome en el hombre que me gusta ser pero para mi desgracia, no soy a tiempo completo.

Frustrado estrello mi puño contra la pared causando una enorme grieta en ella y destrozando varios azulejos. La sangre corre caliente por mi mano y mancha el blanco suelo, pero yo no siento apenas dolor, ya que la herida de mi alma es mayor que cualquier otra.

…/….

Caminamos en silencio de vuelta a la casa. En mis manos cargo varias bolsas con todos los encargos que Kasumi nos pidió que trajésemos. Mi pequeño tormento camina tranquilamente a mi lado. Su mirada está fija en el horizonte y su precioso rostro pensativo. Apenas ha dicho ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto y eso me extraña. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no solemos discutir como hacíamos antes. Supongo que de alguna manera, somos más maduros y por tanto, nuestro comportamiento menos infantil.

- Akane…Estás muy callada… ¿Te ocurre algo?

La miro con insistencia, buscando sus ojos y su respuesta, pero ella solo me devuelve la mirada y una sonrisa. Vuelvo a insistir y por fin escucho su voz.

- No, Ranma. …Bueno…en realidad solo me preguntaba... ¿Que te ocurre a ti?..

Sus grandes ojos me miran de frente y yo me quedo helado y no se que responder. Nos hemos detenido a unas cuantas calles de distancia del dojo, por lo que no hay peligro de que nadie pueda escuchar nuestra conversación. Titubeante mis palabras salen de mi boca.

-No...no se a que te refieres… A...a mi… No me pasa nada…

Con un suave movimiento se gira y comienza a caminar de nuevo, dejándome atrás. A pesar de su apariencia despreocupada, noto en la tensión de sus hombros que está molesta.

- Está bien…si no quieres decírmelo…Pensaba que tenias confianza en mi...En fin, que éramos amigos…

Avanzo dos zancadas rápidamente y me pongo a su altura. Con fuerza la agarro del brazo y le obligo a volverse hacia mí. Estamos a centímetros de distancia y su cercanía me altera como siempre. Viendo la dulce expresión de su cara, me planteo abrir mi corazón de una vez y dejar que todo lo que siento por ella, salga y me permita aliviar la tensión que me corroe. Pero…de nuevo los temores me invaden y el eterno miedo al hipotético rechazo me domina y soltándola, me aparto de ella esbozando una patética sonrisa.

- Somos amigos, Akane…siempre seremos amigos…

Mis propias palabras me duelen más que cualquier herida recibida durante mi vida como artista marcial. _"Amigos"…_ Eso y solo eso podremos ser…Nunca seremos algo mas que "amigos"...

En silencio retomamos nuestro camino hasta que alcanzamos la puerta del dojo donde con bastante frialdad nos separamos para tomar caminos diferentes.

…/…

La bóveda celeste me cubre mientras la contemplo embelesado desde mi habitual posición sobre el tejado. Solo aquí puedo permitirme el lujo de pensar y meditar sobre todos los azares de mi vida. Es una costumbre que adopté desde que llegue a vivir con los Tendo, junto con mi padre. Aquí, libre de las presiones, de los chantajes y de mis propios miedos, me solía sentir tranquilo y bastante feliz, pero ahora ni siquiera en la soledad de la noche, puedo disfrutar de una relativa paz. Aunque esta vez, no puedo culpar a nadie de mis problemas. En esta ocasión son mis propios demonios quienes me atormentan.

La amo. La quiero y la deseo más que a nadie y ya no puedo luchar más. Pero no puedo ofrecerle mi amor en las condiciones en las que vivo. Mi maldición me pesa más que nunca y empiezo a odiarme a mi mismo por lo que soy.

¿Cómo podría estar con ella si en cualquier momento mi maldita forma puede aparecer?...Esta situación me puede y me humilla sobre todo, y mientras tanto, me voy consumiendo preso de mis propios deseos y de mis

ansias por sentirla entre mis brazos aunque solo sea por una vez. Por otro lado el temor a que alguien más aparezca y me la arrebate, también me quita el sueño. Hipotéticos rivales se me aparecen por doquier. Tipejos que mi imaginación crea y que en pesadillas continuas me atormentan, apartando a mi pequeña de mi lado. Frustrado me revuelvo mis cabellos como queriendo arrancarlos y finalmente concentro mi ira en mi puño cerrado que nuevamente estrello con toda mi furia contra el tejado.

- Si sigues golpeando de esa manera las paredes, vamos a tener que apuntalar la casa…

¡Joder!..Esa voz…Despacio me giro hacia atrás para enfocar la imagen de la menos dulce de mis prometidas que de pie y a escasos dos metros de mi, me mira con sus increíbles ojos y una semi sonrisa en su cara. Vestida con un ligero camisón veraniego que delinea su silueta de forma maravillosa, consigue que su imagen quede grabada a fuego en mis retinas y que avive aun más, el bullir de mi sangre. Lentamente se acerca hasta llegar a donde estoy para sentarse a mi lado. Su suave y familiar perfume me llega en oleadas consiguiendo que casi pierda la cabeza. Durante breves minutos nos hacemos compañía sin hablar, momento que aprovecho para intentar recupera el control de mis sentidos, mientas disfrutamos del bello cielo nocturno. Poco después me armo de valor y rompo el silencio.

- Dime Akane…¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si no valieses nada…? ¿Cómo si otros fueran mucho mejores que tú?...¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?..

- Hummm. No sé…¿Cómo cada vez que me menospreciabas al compararme con alguna de tus otras prometidas…- empieza a decir con voz cansina – o todas las veces que me llamabas pecho plano, fea, marimacho y todas esas lindezas que tanta facilidad tienes para decir…?

Me hieren sus palabras, pero más aun el tono dolido de su voz. Enfrento sus ojos y veo una gran tristeza bailando en ellos.

- Yo…eh..Tú sabes que no pienso eso realmente, además hace mucho que no te digo tantas tonterías….

- Lo sé…

Un nuevo silencio se instala entre los dos., hasta que esta vez es ella quien se encarga de finalizarlo.

- ¿Tan horrible es lo que te pasa que no puedes parar de golpear cosas, Ranma?..¿Estás seguro de que lo que sea no tiene solución o que no podemos ayudarte?..

- Nadie puede, Akane…- respondo con mi voz completamente llena de amargura, ya que es así como me siento.

- ¿No quieres contarme...?

Con mi cabeza niego nuevamente logrando solamente que ella bufara con molestia.

- La verdad es que me has decepcionado, Saotome.

La voz llena de furia de mi chica me sorprende y con curiosidad me giro para mirarla. Su bello rostro está sonrojado y a pesar del la calurosa noche, está temblando aunque por la ira.

- ¡Jamás pensé llegar a verte así!... ¿Que mierda te pasa?...Este no eres tú. Estás desganado, apático. Sé que apenas duermes por las noches…

Ese último comentario me pone en alerta. ¿Sabrá ella lo que me ocurre?..¿Sospechara algo?..Espero que no, porque de ser así no podría mirarla a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza. Con aprensión me aventuro a preguntar.

- ¿Có ..Cómo sabes que no duermo bien?...

- No hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta. Tus eternas ojeras y el cansancio que portas cada mañana, son pruebas más que suficientes. – responde buscando mi mirada. Sin poder sostenerla por mucho tiempo, aparto mis ojos de los suyos hasta que siento el pequeño movimiento que hace al acercarse más a mí. Mentalmente ruego que no lo haga. Ya es lo suficientemente duro, desearla a distancia como para tener que lidiar con mis hormonas al sentir el suave roce de su piel.

Agitado y con el corazón latiendo contra mis costillas, intento apartarme pero ella me sujeta con una mano sobre mi brazo. Mi piel arde ante su tacto y mi cuerpo empieza una feroz batalla contra lo poco que queda de mi exiguo autocontrol.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me aparto de ella, asombrándome ante el tono ronco de mi propia voz.

- Por favor…no me toques…

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante mi rechazo y bruscamente se pone de pie para marcharse. Mentalmente me maldigo por ser tan gilipollas y tan torpe y me incorporo rápidamente para apresar su muñeca y no dejarla ir.

- ¡Suéltame!...- me grita entre lágrimas.

- No…

- He dicho que me sueltes…- Furiosamente lucha para liberarse pero yo no se lo permito. - ¿si no quieres que te toque, porqué me agarras?..

Completamente vencido por mis sentimientos, me rindo a lo evidente y con furia la aprieto en un férreo abrazo.

- Por que…no puedo…No puedo estar lejos de ti ni un minuto más…

…/….

La leve brisa que entra por la ventana mueve de manera imperceptible las blancas cortinas de la habitación, permitiendo que la brillante luz de la luna, se cuele a intervalos en el interior del oscuro cuarto, iluminándonos a medias mientras nos amamos en el interior.

Ese brillo aporta un plateado resplandor a la delicada piel de Akane que desnuda bajo mi cuerpo se deja acariciar por mis manos, deleitándome con los suaves gemidos que salen de su boca. Casi no recuerdo como hemos llegado a esto, pero doy gracias a todos los dioses del cielo por haberme permitido cumplir mi mayor anhelo y poder tocar la gloria, que es lo que supone para mi el poder amarla.

Nuestras ropas que prontitud y desesperación hemos desprendido de nuestros cuerpos, yacen esparcidas por el suelo componiendo un collage de vivos colores. Pero a mi eso poco me importa. Nada hay más importante en este momento, que disfrutar de la tersura de la blanca y pura piel de mi diosa. Mis callosas manos se deslizan lentamente por sus redondeados contornos y sus suaves líneas, dibujando su paisaje y arrancando suspiros y quejidos de sus labios.

Posicionado sobre ella, la siento agitarse y arquearse cuando mis dedos rozan su intimidad o cuando mi boca se recrea saboreando la piel de su pecho. Mi cuerpo se agita con el suyo y mi deseo me abrasa completamente como el más ardiente fuego. Compartiendo el aire, respiramos al unísono cuando nuestras bocas se encuentran y nos dejamos llevar por todo lo que en ese momento experimentamos con el íntimo contacto de un simple beso.

Sus manos se aferran a mis cabellos que sueltos caen sobre mi rostro y acarician de paso su cuello, mientras suspira en mi oído. Busco desesperadamente esos labios que me tientan para besarlos sin descanso, adentrando mi lengua en la cálida y dulce humedad de su boca.

Maldigo en mi mente el oxigeno que necesitamos para respirar y que me obliga a dejar de besarla por un instante. Siento como sus dedos recorren con suavidad las líneas de mi rostro y me fuerzan a buscar sus bellos ojos para perderme en ellos hasta el fin de mis días.

Me inclino y beso su cuello con ansias dejándome embargar por su aroma. Mis manos de nuevo recorren las sendas que antes habia dibujado sobre el mapa de su piel, rodeando los delicados montes de sus pechos y llegando a la curvatura de sus sinuosas caderas. Las aferro con fuerza para acercarla a mi y sentir plenamente su femenino ser, haciéndole sentir a su vez las ansias y la pasión que me dominan por completo.

Mis labios y mi lengua recorren toda su fisonomía, probando el sabor que tiene y grabándolo en mi memoria para siempre. Me entretengo en su busto, succionando y lamiendo hasta hacerla jadear. Mi nombre dicho entre gemidos, atrona en mis oídos haciendo hervir mi sangre y despertando mis más primarios instintos. Con fuerza la abrazo y la aprieto. Sin saber bien como, me encuentro mordiendo con suavidad la tierna carne de su hombro y hundiendo mis dedos en sus piernas. Me posiciono sobre ellas y sin más preámbulos me adentro en su cuerpo, tomándolo y haciéndolo mío como siempre deseé.

La siento estremecerse a medias entre el dolor y el placer. De sus ojos brotan un par de lágrimas que seco con mis besos mientras le susurro mil una palabras de amor. Por fin somos uno. Nuestros cuerpos unidos se mecen al mismo compás, en un suave balanceo que va cobrando intensidad a medida que vamos entregándonos mutuamente.

Ahora mis embestidas van acelerándose y se vuelven salvajes y anhelantes. Con fiereza me sumerjo en ella. Hundiéndome más y más, queriendo fundirme en su calidez y formar un solo ser. Su errática respiración me dice que ella casi no puede más, que está llegando a su límite. Yo aguanto lo que puedo, pero me está costando la misma vida. A bocanadas aspiro el aire que a duras penas llega hasta mis pulmones. El sudor me chorrea por mi espalda y por la frente, debido al enorme esfuerzo. Finalmente, siento como ella llega al clímax clavando sus uñas en mi piel y curvando su espalda en un arco imposible. Un profundo quejido casi parecido a un sollozo sale por su boca, pero apenas soy consciente de ello, ya que mi cuerpo explota en un salvaje estallido de placer que me inunda y me hace perder la consciencia de todo excepto el pequeño cuerpo de Akane que con un ronco gemido, abrazo con furiosa posesión mientras me derramo en su interior.

Recuperando poco a poco la respiración, nos miramos sonrientes y en silencio. Completamente relajado después de la enorme descarga de adrenalina, la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia mi. Ella se deja abrazar dócilmente y me besa con delicadeza en los labios. Mi corazón se inunda de ternura hacia ella. Todos mis miedos quedan atrás. Ella me quiere y eso es lo único que importa. Mi maldición, las prometidas, los rivales…todo desaparece de mi mente y solo está ella. Akane…mi querida Akane. **Mi vida y mi salvación…. **

**Fin….**

…**./….**

**Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido?...Espero que no os haya defraudado. Tenia ganas de escribir algo así de Ranma. Ya lo habia hecho con anterioridad pero en un fic de Naruto y la verdad es que me encantó hacerlo, por eso he querido repetir solo que cambiando el personaje…y la historia, por supuesto.**

**En fin quiero dedicarlo a todos los que me habéis estado apoyando en mis otros fics, especialmente a ti Akane-Kagome, por tu incondicional apoyo. **

**Besos, Fern25**


End file.
